When Things Go Wrong You Can Count On Me
by Gandalf3213
Summary: Nothing's going right for Chad, so when he goes on a date with Taylor, nothing good can happen.
1. The Date

**I'm trying to own it but it's not really working out, so as of now, I don't own High School Musical.**

Chad couldn't help feeling left out.

Ever since Troy started going out with Gabriella he had felt a little-lost in the shuffle. He and Troy used to be tight, really good friends-inseparable almost. Now instead of "Troy and Chad" always being said in the same sentence, it was "Troy and Gabriella."

Whatever, at least he was still on the basketball team-barely.

Yeah he was about to get kicked off the team. Not because he wasn't the best high school forward in the state, but because he couldn't remember his presidents.

Who ever heard of getting kicked off a team because of History?

"Hey Troy." he said, looking up at my buddy when he walked into the locker room. At least this is one place Gabriella can't follow him. Chad looked got up and started walking towards the gym, but Troy called him back.

"Hey man, I need to talk to you." Troy said, waving him over. "Listen, Gabriella wants to double date tonight on Friday. You and Taylor want to come?"

Chad shrugged, "Sure, where to?"

"The movies. There's this great new film out. I think you'll really like it." There was a joke in there somewhere, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Anyway, I wanted to do something this Friday.

"Thanks man." Troy said. The two of us walked into the gym together.

* * *

I think something might happen to Chad, I don't know, I really like him. Review please! 


	2. The Fall

**I still don't own High School Musical. Whatever.**

Chad was so glad he was going on this date. Anything was better then home. Yeah, his parents were okay and all, but they were real sticklers about grades. Which is why he was sneaking out of the house now while they were watching _Days of Our Lives _reruns.

Sometimes it was so easy to get past them it was scary. Whatever, at least he was out of the house and he was on his way to meet Taylor.

Luckily, he lived only a dozen blocks away from Taylor's house, and from there it was only four more to the movies.

"Hey Taylor." He said when she answered the door. "Ready to go?"

She smiled at him. "Let's go."

They walked over to the movies, where Troy and Gabriella were waiting for him outside. "Okay, so tell me what the surprise movie is." Chad asked his friend as they walked towards them. Troy smiled and handed him a ticket. "The Greatest Movie Ever Made?" he asked, dumbfounded. Then he burst out laughing. "That sounds so stupid!" Chad exclaimed.

Troy winked at him. "Yeah, but you don't ever watch the movie, do you?" he said knowingly.

Chad slugged him on the arm. It was true though, he was known for going fast with girls.

"So, Gabriella, want to ditch this guy," Chad said, jerking his head towards Troy. "And sit with me during the movie?"

"Hey, no making passes at my girl!" Troy said, only half-kidding. He shoved his friend, as payback for the serious crime he had committed.

Except that Chad was still talking to Gabriella, and he didn't think Troy would do anything. He was so caught off guard that he actually fell over when he got pushed. His head connected with the candy counter with a dull "thunk."

"Hey man, come on we're gonna miss the movie." Troy started walking away. He looked back when he heard Taylor whisper, "Oh my God."

Chad was still on the ground, and blood starting to appear on his head. He wasn't moving.

Not even a little.

Troy's best friend wasn't moving.

* * *

**Can you make a bigger cliffhanger?**

Probably, if I wanted to.

**You sicken me.**

Don't listen to him. Reveiw.


	3. The Call

**High School Musical's not mine...yet.**

"Oh God." Troy whispered. He ran to his friend's side, pushing both girls out of the way. "Someone call an ambulance!" he looked around at the crowd of people just standing there, watching. "I mean it! NOW!" A man fumbled in his pocket for a cell phone and called 911.

"C'mon man." Troy whispered, bending over the younger boy's dark, unmoving body. Chad was still breathing-barely. But barely alive is better then not alive at all.

Troy remembered, from a few years ago, when he had convinced his father to let him join Boy Scouts. The only meeting he had ever gone to before his dad pulled him out was-ironically-a First Aid meeting. What was that thing they always drummed into his head?

Oh yeah, mouth to mouth resurrection.

He bent down again, ready to do whatever was necessary to save his friend, but somebody had beaten him to it. Taylor was giving her boyfriend the resurrection. Troy came close to almost smiling. Almost, but not quite.

Troy backed up next to Gabriella, who was crying silently. He held her in his arms. "Shh...He'll be fine, I'm sure of it."

Gabriella looked up at him, eyes filled with tears. "How do you know?" she whispered.

Troy shrugged, trying hard not to start crying himself. "Because he's my friend." He looked past her at nothing. "He's my friend, he can't die." Troy whispered.

* * *

**Is Chad really younger then Troy?**

I have no idea. But he acts younger, so he is now.

**Whatever dude. Dudes out there, review.**


	4. The Ride

**I don't own...yeah, you already know it.**

Troy always wanted to go in an ambulance as a kid. Now he was finally getting his chance, but it wasn't nearly as fun as he thought it would be.

First of all, his best friend was hooked up to at least five different machines.

Second, it was louder then a rock concert in here.

Third-and probably most disturbing-he was scared out of his mind.

Who wouldn't be, especially after what one of the doctors (were they doctors? Troy didn't know) had told him. That Chad had a concussion. That he probably would have some bleeding in the brain. That there was a possibility that he could slip into a coma. A slight possibility that his brain would swell. A possibility that he could die. All because of one lousy push.

The worst part was, he was the one who had pushed him.

Troy thought of what he had said to Gabriella not twenty minutes ago at the movies. What was it again? That Chad couldn't be hurt because he was Troy's friend? Why had he thought that?

Because Chad was only a teenager.

Because Chad couldn't die.

He couldn't die. He couldn't be hurt. Troy refused to accept it.

But in his heart, Troy knew that he was lying to himself.

* * *

Okay, you have it.

Reviews are good.


	5. The Hospital

**I don't own anything, let's leave it at that.**

When they arrived at the hospital, Chad was taken into an operating room, and Troy wasn't allowed to go with him.

"What d' you mean I can't go!" Troy burst out, all that feelings from the past night-frustration, guilt, sadness-all going into the one outburst.

The doctor tried to be understanding. "I'm sorry son, but you'll have to stay in the lobby." He scrutinized his face. "You're not related to that young man, are you?"

Troy almost laughed out loud-almost, not quite. "No, I'm a friend." After the words got out of his mouth he immediately regretted them. What kind of friend put their best mate in the hospital?

"Doctor, you're needed in the OR." A nurse came over and handed the doctor a clipboard. "Apparently a teenager sustained a critical head wound." She looked at Troy with indifference. "You need to sit down. Now."

Troy knew that that wasn't going to happen. Instead of sitting down, he went over to a phone booth. Of course, this was the one night he forgets his cell phone-the time he needs it most.

He called Chad's parents first. They weren't home. Troy left a message, explaining as best he could. He couldn't believe he was starting to cry again; who ever heard of a sixteen-almost-seventeen-year-old crying?

Then again, who ever heard of a sixteen-year-old dying?

Next, Troy called Gabriella and Taylor. They were both at Garbriella's house, waiting for a call that they knew would eventually come, good or bad. She picked up on the first ring. "Troy?" he could hear the apprehension in her voice.

"Don't worry, Gabi." He tried to sooth his girl, but a wobble in his voice betrayed his own feelings. "He's in surgery right now. He should be fine." Troy didn't know whether he was trying to convince Gabriella or himself.

"Thank God." Troy could hear both girls sigh in relief. Then Taylor got on the phone. It was silent for a few seconds before she said, "you know that it wasn't your fault. None of it was." He was about to reply that yes, he did know, but then the line went dead. His time had expired.

When Troy got off the phone he realized how much he needed someone else to tell his that he wasn't guilty.

It felt good.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews peoples, they really helped!

Now maybe you'll be kind enough to review yet again. Please?


	6. The Miracle Wish

**Please don't sue**

Troy was sent home at two thirty in the morning. Chad's parents were still nowhere to be found. Troy wasn't allowed to see Chad. The girls were probably worried sick about the both of them. And Troy had no idea what to do.

Troy walked home. Partly because he had no car and knew better then to wake his parents up at three o'clock in the morning, but mostly because he had to sort things out. He had to remember, and then try to forget again.

He could see, in his mind's eye, he (Troy) pushing Chad. It was just a light shove, the type you'd give to someone when you were fooling around.

But Chad had been caught off gone. He had fallen. Hard.

"A Freak Accident." Was how the young nurse at the hospital explained it. "It could have happened to anybody. Don't blame yourself."

But it didn't happen to just anybody. It had happened to Chad. Young, bright, happy-go-lucky Chad. His partner in basketball. The person who always covered for him in class whenever he was daydreaming about Gabriella. His best friend for as long as Troy could remember.

It started to rain about halfway home. Just like in the movies. Whenever the main character says, "It can't get any worse," it rains.

Troy was the main character. It couldn't get any worse. The rain had nothing to do with it. He had hit Rock Bottom.

No, he was below Rock Bottom. He was sinking deeper, getting lost inside himself. Consumed with worry and fear and guilt and anger.

It was a miracle he got into his room. A miracle that he made it to his bed.

It was a miracle he had remembered where he lived, or that he lived in a house at all. A miracle he had thoughts from before that night. From before that playful push in the lobby of the Movie Theater.

If God had spared all these miracles on him, why couldn't he spare just a tiny one on Chad?

* * *

**Caught people off gaurd, many pushes have.**

Okay Yoda, thanks for that great insight. Now would you help me out!

**Review For More!**


	7. The News

**Happy Birthday, Julie! I don't own High School Musical.**

Gabriella called him the next morning at six o' clock, Troy had only had three hours of sleep. "Troy? I hope I didn't wake you. It's about Chad"

"No, Gabi." Troy was apprehensive, something in his girlfriends voice made him frightened. "What's wrong with him, Gabriella? Is he okay?"

"He's fine, Chad's perfectly fine." Troy could hear the smile in her voice. "Troy, the operation was successful, he should be waking up this morning. The doctor said around ten."

They both started crying then. Tears of joy and relief and happiness. 'It is a great feeling to be told that someone you love will live against all odds.' Troy decided. He wanted to laugh and cry at the same time; to run and yet stay still.

"There's a hitch, though." Gabriella, at least, had gotten partial control of her voice. "Troy, his parents are gone. They left town to visit a sick relative."

That took some of the joy out of Troy's dance, but not much. "Fine." He said into the phone. "You want to go to the hospital with me? I want Chad to see a familiar face when he wakes up."

"Of course." Gabriella said, then as a second thought. "We should pick up Taylor too."

"Okay, I'll pick you up at eight-thirty. I love you." Suddenly, he felt like he couldn't say those words enough, so he repeated. "I love you so much, Gabi."

"I love you too, Troy. I'll see you soon." She hung up, and so did Troy.

As he started to get dressed, Troy decided that this ending was a probably something out of a fairy tale. Everything was going to be fine. There was no way it couldn't be.

* * *

**He jinxed it.**

Maybe. Maybe he's predicting the future. Either way, you should review. For Chad's sake.


	8. The End of a Life

_Don't own the show, so you can't sue._

**Sometimes, things happen that you can't control. **

Troy put down the pencil and stared at Chad's now lifeless body. What happened? How did things go so wrong?

The tears wouldn't come anymore. The once flowing river of life-renewing water had dried up. There was nothing left to do. Nothing left to cry about. Everything was gone.

And yet he couldn't leave him. Not like this. Not without anybody else to look after him. First, he had to explain it. To himself.

**We had gotten to the hospital by nine-thirty. I had Gabi and Taylor with me. We found out which room Chad was in. We went up there, and he was awake.**

Troy put down the pencil again, remembering the feeling of...of happiness that had gone through him.

**I will always remember that moment. The people who mean the most to me in the world all alive. And safe. **

Troy frowned, a memory coming back to him.

**Chad had something wrong with his head. A fracture to the skull. Some swelling. It was expected to go down. We didn't think about that part much. We were so happy to see him alive and awake.**

The writing was starting to get worse. The pencil in Troy's hand was shaking.

**There was a monitor next to his bed. Actually, there were about eight different monitors. But this one is the one you see in movies and stuff. It tracked his heart beat. Well, in movies you know that someone was going to die when the heart monitor started going berserk.**

Troy swallowed hard before writing.

**Chad's went berserk. The doctors came in, screaming back and forth to each other. They started wheeling him out of the room when...when the monitor went dead. Chad was gone.**

The tears were back. Reliving the absolute worst moment of your life would do that to you.

Because Chad's death was the worst moment of his life. It was his nightmare. A living nightmare.

**Chad was only a teenager. He didn't do drugs. He didn't get into a car accident. He didn't do anything stupid at all. All it took was one push.**

**That push changed my life.**

**And ended his.**

* * *

**Wow, really. I didn't think you had it in you to kill him.**

This isn't the last chapter, by the way. Though it might be if you don't review.


	9. The Stage Of Not Believing

**Don't own it. Don't really care, either.**

"Troy?" Gabriella came into the room, her face damp from tears and her eyes red and puffy. "How're you holding up?"

"I just can't believe he's gone." Troy's voice sounded strange to him, high-pitched and scared. Because he _was _scared. Troy had never had to deal with anything this serious before. He didn't know how he was going to do it. Going to keep living.

"I would get him into so much trouble. But I was always there to pull him out." Troy uttered a strangled laugh. "One time, Chad decided that he would be the gym teacher. He had a whistle and a hat and started ordering everybody around. God, he was crazy." Troy said this with affection. More tears welled up in Troy's eyes and he blinked them out.

"You know, you can cry." Gabriella said. "Taylor and I have been crying our eyes out, and we only knew him for a few months. You knew him for years. He was your best friend."

"He was so much more then that." Troy whispered. He remembered it-everything they had done. The pranks, the laughter, the games. That was all gone. Forever.

For the first time, Troy realized with a sudden understanding that Chad wouldn't be coming back. This wasn't a movie. It wasn't one of those stories that he hated where people came back to life. Chad was dead.

And when he realized this, he started crying freely, his shoulders shook and he looked at Chad's body. It had once been so full of energy and spirit and it struck Chad that he had never seen Chad this still before. Even when Chad had been sitting he was moving. "A never-ending supply of energy." As Zeke had put it.

The energy was gone now. Sucked out of the body in death, never to return. The life and soul of Troy's best friend, of Troy himself, was gone.

Troy leaned against Gabriella and croaked. "He didn't deserve to die. He was so **alive**, so carefree. He didn't deserve it at all."

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy. "Does anybody deserve it?" she whispered.

* * *

So, yeah, he really is dead. One chapter to go (I think, I don't really plan these things out) Anyway, it'll be the funeral chapter.

The number of reviews I get determains how fast you'll get the chapter.

Happy Easter!


	10. The Final Basket

**I don't own anything**

Troy walked slowly down the bleachers to the gym floor. He had asked permission for the Memorial Service to be held right here, in this gym. Where he and Chad had spent most of their high school days.

Only Chad wouldn't be here anymore, would he?

Troy stood in front of the entire school. It was strangely quiet. Nobody talked, or moved. It seemed as if nobody even breathed. So Troy started talking.

"Chad Danforth was a basketball player. I'm sure everybody here knows that. He had college scouts coming here all the way from New York to watch him play." Troy's voice was even, his face devoid of emotion. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't.

"He was also a good student. He had to be to stay on the team." Troy's voice wasn't so even now, but he kept talking.

"But more then any of that, Chad Danforth was my best friend. Since kindergarten we would play together, and we kept that up all the way through High School." Troy's eyes were starting to water, but there was no turning back now.

"I don't know what you heard about Chad's death, but I bet it's not the truth. Chad was going to see a movie with his girlfriend and me. We were horsing around, and I pushed him." Tears were running freely down Troy's cheeks now.

"He went through surgery because he had suffered some head injuries, but by the next day he was fine." Troy's voice was on the verge of cracking.

"Then he wasn't. It all happened so fast. Chad went into a relapse. Four minutes later, my best friend had died. He didn't do anything wrong at all." Troy's voice was stronger now; he knew what he had to say.

"Chad was someone you could rely on to make you feel better. He lit up a room just by walking into it. When you think of Chad Danforth, you should remember a good basketball player, a great person." Here Troy stopped for a second before continuing. "And a loyal friend."

Troy slowly walked over to a basketball that had placed on the court beforehand. He took it in his hands and looked back over the shoulder at the crowd behind him. "If Chad could see this, he'd be laughing his head off right now."

And he let the ball go.

Nothing but net.

The ball bounced away from the basket until it finally stopped, as Chad had, in silence.

* * *

Reviews? 


End file.
